Jack and Winchester Sister get naughty in the backseat
by Broken Kylo Ren
Summary: Jack and you get hot in the backseat on the car.


You looked at your watch. You had 4 more hours in the car. 4 more agonizing hours you had to wait until you could sneak Jack into your room. He'd fuck you against the door, like he was hoping to wake Sam or Dean up with the noise you two would make. The walls of the bunker were thick, but they weren't sound proof. Dean slept with headphones on, but Sam must have heard something.

Sam had tasked you with teaching Jack what Sam called 'human stuff,' and the two of you had found 'human stuff' to mean a lot of things. You taught him about everything from world history to table manners and manners in general, and eventually he started asking questions about sex. He started asking if he could have sex with you. You tried to explain to him that sex is something you do with someone you really, really like and who you're physically attracted to. But he knew you were just saying that. You were using those manners you had taught him about. He could feel your attraction to him, he could sense it, he could smell it, he could taste it in the air, he could feel it with his angelic senses, teasing at the core of his being. He felt the same way, too.

"_I don't think I can wait until we're in the bunker_," you texted him. Jack was sitting right beside you, but you didn't want Sam or Dean to hear your conversation. You resisted the urge to simply pray to him and hope the grace inside him could pick it up, as other angels might hear you. He smiled slightly at your text.

Your phone lit up. "_Maybe we won't have to_," he wrote back.

"_I'd love you to fuck me right here, in Dean's car_," you replied, biting your lip. "_It would be so hot, wouldn't it_?" You knew Jack liked risky sex, and the thrill of possibly getting caught. You hitched up the skirt of the FBI suit you were wearing for the case you were on, revealing the skin above your thigh highs. "_I miss feeling you inside me. Want you so bad right now._"

Jack swallowed hard and took his jacket off, laying it in a heap on his lap to hide what was happening to him. It wasn't much use as he was blushing and obviously turned on by something he was looking at on his phone screen.

Sam cleared his throat, noticing the unmistakable feeling of sexual tension and desperation coming from the backseat. Dean turned the radio up louder, vaguely weirded out by Sam's sudden discomfort but oblivious to what was going on between you and Jack.

You saw Jack wave his hand in the direction of the car's gas tank. The suddenly needle went a lot closer to empty. You smiled at him and he smirked back.

"Uh, hey, looks like we have to refuel pretty soon," Sam said to Dean.

"What the hell?! We just filled up a few hours ago. Well, whatever, it'll be good to stretch my legs and get some fresh air," Dean said.

About a half mile later you found a gas-n-sip. Sam got out to stretch, and Dean got out to refuel. There was a small diner attached to the gas station. You had no interest in food, but you were sure Dean would drag you all in there for an awkward dinner, when all you and Jack could think about was sex.

"What do you say after I fill up Baby we all go fill up on some pie?" Dean suggested.

"Uh, sure," Sam said. "You guys want anything?" he looked back at the two of you, a knowing look in his eyes. Sam had figured it out and was giving you the opportunity to say no.

"I'm not feeling hungry," Jack said.

"I think I'd like to just stay here and get some rest," you said, faking a yawn.

"Suit yourselves," Dean said, and after he parked the Impala behind the station, the two of them walked away and into the the diner.

You both sighed in relief, right before Jack pounced on you, your lips meeting his in an unrestrained kiss. You wrapped your legs around him and moaned as he ground his hardness into you, kissing your neck. His hand made its way under your shirt and under your bra, freeing your breast so he could fondle it. Dry humping and making out, you weren't sure you had time for anything else. It felt so good but you both wanted more. "Jack.." you panted. He stopped and his eyes met yours. "Please.. I want you, now," you moaned. You reached down and unbuttoned his pants.

"I know, I know," he said pulling his pants and his boxers down just enough to free his hard cock. You wrapped your hand around it, pumping him and he shuddered, closing his eyes and letting out one of those breathy little moans that drove you crazy.

You looked out the window, suddenly very aware it was still daylight out and you were parked behind a gas station in some strange town. You had no view of the diner from here, so neither of you had any way of seeing when Sam or Dean would be back. Something about that made it more exciting.

Jack reached up your skirt and started pulling down your panties, but you stopped him, realizing it was risky, that having to grab your panties off the floor when Sam and Dean came back would give everything away. You might not have enough time. "There's no time for that," you said, and you simply pulled them to the side, allowing Jack access. You realized there wasn't even time to put on a condom.

Jack fingered your entrance, finding it perfectly wet. "You're always so ready for me," he said, lining up his cock and thrusting himself inside you. You both moaned loudly at the feeling. It was hard to find a rhythm at first, with his pants pulled around his thighs and you being fully clothes and the two of you stuck in the cramped space of the backseat, but you both soon found it, Jack stretching you out and filling you deliciously with each quick thrust.

The shocks on the Impala weren't what they once were. Anyone walking by wouldn't even need to take a closer look in the backseat to know what was going on, the way the car was rhythmically bouncing underneath you.

Jack brought his hand between your legs, still thrusting into you. He found your clit, like you had showed him a few weeks ago. You taught him how to pleasure you, how to make you scream his name. "Do you like that?" he whispered. You knew it was a sincere question, but damn, it sounded like dirty talk.

"Yes," you moaned. "Please, Jack. Don't stop." His hands vibrated with this angelic energy that seeped into you somehow. Every touch was magnified by 100 degrees. His thrusts became uneven, and you knew he was close. "You're so good," you said. He loved when you told him he was good. He sped up his thrusts and rubbed you harder, bringing you close to the edge. You felt your orgasm building up. "Oh... fuck Jack, yeah, just like that," you moaned out loud as he brought you so close. You were worried you'd scream so loud Sam and Dean would come running out, thinking you were being attacked by a monster.

"I want to come with you," Jack said, panting. Your gaze met his as you moved against him, meeting his rapid thrusts with your own. He gave you that look that drove you crazy, a predatory glint, like there was something dark inside him that came alive in these unguarded moments. His eyes started to glow orange as he reached his peak with you, groaning out your name. Your orgasm crashed over you like a wave that wouldn't end, hot and savage like that devilish side inside him was pouring into you with his cum. You started to scream, but he covered your mouth with his hand to silence you. It just made you cum harder.

When you finally came down from your high you forgot were you were. You wanted to cuddle with him, to enjoy the afterglow. But he reminded you there was no time, quickly pulled out of you and pulled up his boxers and pants. He grabbed some tissues out of his backpack and helped clean you up, his cum dripping out of you and soaking your panties. You straightened your bra and smoothed out your clothes and your hair as best you could, the whole time looking around you to see if Sam and Dean were nearby yet. You grabbed a moist towelette you kept in your bag for emergencies such as this and wiped down the backseat, knowing Dean would be furious if he found any evidence of your activities. You rolled down the windows, trying to de-fog them and air the smell of sex out of the Impala at the same time.

"I liked that," Jack said, sighing. "It felt so good to cum inside you. Can we do that again? When we have more time?"

"We can do whatever we want, whenever we want, Jack," you said, taking his hand in yours. And it was true. Even if Dean found out, what could he do about it? Kick you both out of the bunker? Jack could teleport you both wherever he wanted to go. And it's not as if Dean could order Jack around for long. "I know Sam thinks you always have to be good," you said. "But don't think we have to stop doing what we do with each other. Because it's good, even if it makes us feel like we're being a little bit bad," you explained.

He smiled. Sex wasn't just about his urges or yours. If he could make a human feel that good, if he could share a feeling that powerful with another person, it was all the more possible that he wasn't completely evil. He could do something good. He could be good, even when he was being bad.

Sam and Dean appeared from around the corner, chatting about something. Dean was carrying a few pies in a plastic bag. You looked at your watch, amazed they had only been gone for about 5 minutes. The boys took their seats in the front. You and Jack tried to act normal. Dean turned around and looked at the two of you. "This car smells like sex, and you're both dead," he said.


End file.
